


Forbidden Desires [Podfic]

by EireiKat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Discipline, Dominance, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Read by EireiKat, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Submission, Thrill Pair, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireiKat/pseuds/EireiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji keeps his sadistic nature under wraps, sure no one will accept him if they find out the truth. But when Ryoma Echizen enters his life, Fuji learns that he isn't exempt from finding the one person who balances him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forbidden Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386021) by [Luana Araceli (Luana_Araceli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luana_Araceli/pseuds/Luana%20Araceli). 



> Ok so still working on how best to post these things so hopefully this works for you guys!!! So happy i got to do this! Its one of my Favorite POT fics!! The song you hear within the Fic is Monster by Imagine Dragons and will be played in full at the end of the Fic! Enjoy!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/fuji_zpsawn7hf2o.jpg.html)

 

 **Download Chapters 1-25** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/qowh2aw3ds7z1/Forbidden_Desires_by_Luana_Araceli) 419.2 MBs) |||  
Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length: 7.6 hours** : ::


	2. Forbidden Desires Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to upload all the chapters in a few different ways. Just an experiment. Hopefully this works!!! let me know if i doesn't!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ Just click and Listen!!!

[Chapter 1](http://mfi.re/listen/83ag62mfsdm9qg5/FDC1.mp3)  
[Chapter 2](http://mfi.re/listen/fjqmizut60b6qh4/FDC2.mp3)  
[Chapter 3](http://mfi.re/listen/kw9r04ydd530ekz/FDC3.mp3)  
[Chapter 4](http://mfi.re/listen/58dcs8ww7qwklw1/FDC4.mp3)  
[Chapter 5](http://mfi.re/listen/41dnrcn5r4rmzd0/FDC5.mp3)  
[Chapter 6](http://mfi.re/listen/87jzy1zbzew7epa/FDC6.mp3)  
[Chapter 7](http://mfi.re/listen/ogqwuja0j0u4p25/FDC7.mp3)  
[Chapter 8](http://mfi.re/listen/oagze0u92cw4nwe/FDC8.mp3)  
[Chapter 9](http://mfi.re/listen/o3owvogxzz9vk9i/FDC9.mp3)  
[Chapter 10](http://mfi.re/listen/k292w62nq5m7wra/FDC10.mp3)  
[Chapter 11](http://mfi.re/listen/ll272deohdao4ak/FDC11.mp3)  
[Chapter 12](http://mfi.re/listen/25sh0k5kmbsbabn/FDC12.mp3)  
[Chapter 13](http://mfi.re/listen/9cd6212b01d7it1/FDC13.mp3)  
[Chapter 14](http://mfi.re/listen/ptxcdkjojx4tnau/FDC14.mp3)  
[Chapter 15](http://mfi.re/listen/85cmpo3cenwe7au/FDC15.mp3)  
[Chapter 16](http://mfi.re/listen/j6o4b3iujedyq66/FDC16.mp3)  
[Chapter 17](http://mfi.re/listen/176p855c6i3fcro/FDC17.mp3)  
[Chapter 18](http://mfi.re/listen/fl7a3kyxj4gtjn5/FDC18.mp3)  
[Chapter 19](http://mfi.re/listen/yq4gdsbyrmsaapt/FDC19.mp3)  
[Chapter 20](http://mfi.re/listen/by1rcxob0syxk6r/FDC20.mp3)  
[Chapter 21](http://mfi.re/listen/srwbu69da6au33r/FDC21.mp3)  
[Chapter 22](http://mfi.re/listen/lw5vj2owc1drelv/FDC22.mp3)  
[Chapter 23](http://mfi.re/listen/zt5nk66he9szv2n/FDC23.mp3)  
[Chapter 24](http://mfi.re/listen/5527wo79p5t1z1z/FDC24.mp3)  
[Chapter 25](http://mfi.re/listen/9h2wfme5cst3ct0/FDC25.mp3)  



End file.
